I Love You Baby
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Chapter 4 - "But I'll always have you, right? I'll always have you to cheer me up; because you're my best friend and I love you for that." One-Shot collection. Love, angst, humour, drama. Revolutionshipping.
1. Sunset Blues

**Hey, hey, hey, guys! Welcome to my next Revolutionshipping project! ^_^**

**For once, I have no movies to rip off and since I can't quite come up with the concepts that I want, I decided to just make a simple, romantic collection of one-shots. There's no general story to it: each and every one of these will be different. And yes, I do take requests. (Hint, hint)**

**Not canon; pretty much alternate universe. But still, I hope you guys like it!**

**I Love You, Baby**

**Chapter 1: Sunset Blues**

It was a beautiful sight to behold; there was no doubt that the woman sitting on the bench was even more beautiful than the sunset… Her eyes were a bright baby blue and held innocence, happiness and compassion. Maybe that was what compelled him to sit next to her.

He could only stare ahead at the sky, painted with hues of lavender, pink and red, to help him distract from the girl next to him. Normally he wouldn't be interested in finding someone to settle down with; because a man with a dark and horrid past such as his did not deserve such elegance, or such beauty.

His amethyst eyes did capture hers for a few moments; he tried desperately not to look embarrassed. After all, he had no experience with women.

Was it that her appearance made him want to get to know her? Possibly. But would she want to get to know him?

Judging by his own appearance, one would assume that dark, possibly deranged. Merely because there were few people with crimson eyes and hair that defied gravity itself. For once, he wished that he didn't have to be judged; for once, he wanted someone to accept him…

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" he could have sworn that his heart lifted, after he heard a soft tone of voice fill his ears.

"Yes." In comparison to her, the sunset was mediocre in beauty; something that he could stop and stare at, in awe and wonder, had to be her. But it was not like he was going to tell her that.

"You ever come out here often?"

He pursed his lips into a straight line, narrowing his eyes, as he contemplated what to say to her. "No. I don't… get the chance to appreciate beauty."

She turned her head, her eyes full of curiosity. Her peach complexion matched the very essence of the sky… "I don't ever come out here often either. Only when I feel like I need to get away from it all."

And there were no words spoken between them. But he had a feeling that this would not be the last time he'd see her; and maybe the next time, he'd invoke a larger conversation. Maybe then… he'd have someone to show his softer side.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So these one-shots are going to have a large amount of fluff and romance, because that's pretty much how I write things. LOL. And please forgive me if the characters seem OC…**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think so far!**


	2. Iridescent

**If you guys have any requests, I'm more than happy to do them! ^_^**

**I Love You Baby**

**Chapter 2: Iridescent**

Everything was just so pretty… The townspeople, or at least most of them, dressed in elaborate kimonos painted with many different colours. The booths set up during this spectacular event also looked amazing; their flashy signs, their iridescent lights and the owners' delightful behaviour to the guests made everyone feel all the more welcome…

The atmosphere of the Domino Summer Solstice festival was more or less an inspiring, beautiful sight to behold. And it was the type of place that Tea Gardener found herself drawn to every year ever since she was a little kid.

All the bright colours, all the laughter and all the people was what made it all worth it.

The aroma of flowers, cherry blossoms, filled the air – much to Tea's delight.

She could go on and on about how beautiful the festival was, or she could go on to the greens where the fireworks were about to take place. Her azure eyes scoped around the crowd, somewhat hoping that she could find Tristan or Joey; they did, as her best friends, promised to try to make it this year, but due to being held back in school, homework was probably their highest concern. It wasn't like they really had time to do anything other than raising their grades up. Her childhood friend Yugi said he couldn't make it, for reasons unknown, which Tea didn't take that long to figure out that something happened in his life for him to bail out on their plans. Not even her own parents had a free schedule to accompany her; they were truly sorry that they had work they needed to get done, and they did promise to make it up to her.

Tea understood that she might have to gorge herself on these wonderful sights by herself. She understood that she didn't have anyone special to watch the fireworks with her. She understood that no one she'd know would complement her on her kimono.

Tea sighed, slowly walking by smiling citizens dressed in their multi-coloured formal wear. Though she loved being here, she sort of wished that she wouldn't have to be so lonely. After all, this was the last festival she'd attend as a high school student.

Before she knew it, time had completely slipped by, and she found herself standing on a grassy hill: overlooking the small sapphire lake that rested in between the city and the Domino City Park.

A small smile eclipsed on her lips, and she tried keeping that smile; she had to admit that this was a very peaceful spot to relax. After all, the stars dimmed the midnight blue skies and the celestial moon was at its brightest.

But that smile vanished, as she saw several couples nearby, also intending to enjoy the breathtaking scenery. A part of her was saddened, that she didn't have anyone special in her life. She had always been happy as a single girl: she didn't really worry about boys throughout her high school career. At the time, Tea didn't care that no guy saw her as more than a friend. But that was okay… because she could have the time to focus on other things.

But now, Tea had to admit that she yearned for someone to watch the fireworks with her. She yearned to have her first kiss; with her dream man holding her hand, his eyes passionately looking into hers… Tea couldn't help but be a romantic; she always saw herself as more of emotional rather than logical.

Out of the blue, Tea's attention had been captured; out of the corner of her right eye, she saw someone sitting on the grass: all alone. Because she had nothing else to do, why not join that person? Maybe he/she was just as lonely as she was right about now.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Her soft voice, full of kindness and compassion, spoke quietly, but it seemed like the person heard her. She could tell that this was a boy who hadn't dressed up for the occasion, but it wasn't as though she would start judging him. Black muscle top and leather jeans could only look good on this fellow. He had tri-coloured hair; Tea was certain that he had mostly black hair, but the ends of it were dipped into pink paint and he had blonde bangs hiding his eyes.

Tea wondered if he really wanted some company, since he appeared to be tense… But all of a sudden, he turned around, facing her, letting his eyes speak for themselves. She nearly lost her breath, seeing amethyst eyes. She had never seen that particular colour before, but it was beautiful…

Tea admitted from the deepest part of her soul that he was handsome, regardless of his body language.

"Sure."

Something about this guy really made Tea want to talk to him. Maybe it was because of the sorrow that she had detected in his eyes? Tea carefully sat on the ground, making sure not to ruin her good kimono. Deciding that the easiest way was to sit on her butt, she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"So where's your girlfriend?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't a subtle way to start a conversation, but her mind was having difficulty picking something out to talk about.

"I don't have one." Was he always this articulate?

"Really? Such a handsome guy like you doesn't have one? Then what did you come here for?"

Tea prayed to every possible god out there that she was not being annoying. People deemed her as such because she would try to make friends with everybody. Tea would surely feel embarrassed if this guy thought she was annoying…

"The fireworks. A friend of mine told me that this festival puts on a nice show." His eyes kept staring at the lake, not making eye contact with Tea.

She pursed her lips in a straight line, before she replied, "Yeah, I guess you could say that's why I'm here too. Except Yugi couldn't make it." She was somewhat surprised when he turned his head, finally gazing toward her. Tea could swear that every time that he looked at her, her heart would melt… what was wrong with her, she couldn't even figure out.

"You know Yugi Mutou?" He inquired politely.

Tea nodded. "He's my oldest friend, actually. How do you know him?"

Now that she thought about it, this guy looked so similar to Yugi… maybe they were related; it would make sense, since there couldn't possibly be anyone else in the world with that sort of hairstyle.

"He's my cousin. I haven't seen him in several years; I thought that he would be here this evening."

Tea bit her lip. "He told me that something happened." Her eyes widened, an epiphany abruptly hitting her full force. Why on earth didn't she ask this earlier? She wanted to hope that he didn't think she was rude. "My name's Tea, by the way." She stretched out a hand for him to shake.

He hesitated for one moment before enclosing her hand with his own. Tea felt shivers of pleasure run down her spine; of course his hands would be calloused, strong and warm… "My name is Yami."

Tea couldn't help but giggle, knowing that they had waited for several minutes before a formal introduction had been made between them. "Where are you from? I know I haven't seen you around here before."

She felt a sliver of disappointment as his hand pulls away from hers. "My origins lie in Egypt. I just came to visit for the summer."

Again, that sliver of disappointment grew; Tea could already tell a million things about Yami already. Firstly, he was extremely gifted with language (the way he used words was amazing) and secondly, he was polite. In his own way, of course.

"Here to see the fireworks, I presume."

"That is one reason, I suppose."

It was a shame that he wasn't staying here permanently: only to stay with Yugi for a short while before he heads back. Tea was suddenly that much more eager to be his friend, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't have other motives.

"Tea? Is something troubling you?" Her short auburn hair barely managed to conceal the look of sadness on her face, but as she turned around to face Yami's inquisitive gaze, there was no use pretending or hiding what she really felt.

But she noted how sweet it was of him to ask her something like that. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about how all the guys I meet aren't really that interested in me… But when I do meet someone like you, I dunno, it's kind of like fate doesn't want me to fall in love with anyone. I tend to think that it's because of my annoyance to other people that they don't like me."

Tea never really spoke to Yugi or even Tristan and Joey about this; she always kept this to herself because she wasn't entirely sure that they'd understand how she felt. And so she just had to blab it all out to Yami – a stranger she had just met. But the look on his face was just compelling her to tell the truth.

"You don't seem annoying to me. But as for that thought, you don't need to change yourself. You need to listen to what your heart tells you."

Okay. This guy definitely knows his stuff. That definitely proves he's just as a romantic as Tea was. It warmed her to the core that Yami would say sweet stuff like that. He was definitely being honest – which cheered her up immensely.

Tea would have said something in response to that, but a thunderous explosion went off in the distance, signalling that the fireworks were just going to begin. Tea's previous feelings of sadness were banished for now, deciding to focus her attention on the fireworks.

She failed to notice Yami's deep purple eyes stare at her form while the fireworks went off. All she could really say was that the fireworks definitely didn't disappoint. They were each multi-coloured and some of them waited five seconds before they expanded into a bright purple or a dark blue. They spread across the sky and Tea was half-certain that all of Japan could see this.

"Aren't these amazing?" Tea smiled, showing her pearly whites, searching Yami's eyes for any signs of agreement. He nodded, but said nothing in return.

No one seemed to say anything else after that; after all, during that moment, no words didn't need to be said.

**:3 :3 :3**

It only made sense that Yami was definitely a romantic; if Tea couldn't count all the times that he had done something nice for her, well… it would only strengthen the theory that she and Yami had a lot in common.

Two hours certainly made a difference; before she arrived to the festival, she was feeling a little let down, but after, she really felt like she was brought back to life. She felt happy. It was pretty much thanks to the company of Yami that Tea had cheered up considerably.

Because Yami was a gentleman and was definitely warming up to her company, he wanted to escort her back home. Needless to say, Tea had accepted; it wasn't every day that she had a guy escort her home in the dark.

Neither one of them had noticed how closely they were walking beside one another…

"Aren't you glad you came to the festival now?" Tea giggled shamelessly. Their most recent conversation had mostly dealt with Yami's distaste of crowds; she didn't blame him for feeling that way, since she had admitted her own fear of loneliness and despair.

"I guess."

Why did he have to make her feel this way? What was it about him that made her heart flutter? She couldn't be developing a crush on him; and even if she did, she couldn't afford to let her feelings cloud her judgment. He was leaving by the end of summer. There was no way a relationship would work between them. Again, that made her feel a little disappointed.

"Tell me, Tea. Do you believe in fate?"

She blinked, having no idea how to respond to his question. "I don't know. Well, maybe for certain things…" Like how fate drew them together, only to tear them apart in a few months. "What about you?"

"Very much so. I believe that everything that happens to me, happens for a reason." And he gave her such a mysterious stare, that Tea couldn't help but contemplate his words. What could he possibly be getting at? Did he think that their meeting was supposed to happen? That they were supposed to be more than friends?

Tea blushed, scolding herself for jumping to conclusions. She was pretty much lucky that they were at her house; it wasn't a far walk from the Park.

"Thanks for taking me home," Tea said softly, as they walked up to her doorstep.

_Thump…thump-thump…thump…_

Curse her heartbeat for being so slow.

And curse herself for lingering out in the darkness with Yami a little while longer.

"It was no problem at all. You know Tea, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"There aren't that many people who wish to talk to me, but you did."

Tea was half certain that Yami was going to kiss her…she really wouldn't stop him if he did. Tea didn't mind at all if Yami was going to be the one who took her first kiss.

The thought of him being single did help matters; at least she wouldn't be able to feel guilty about anything.

"You're welcome. And uh… thanks for the advice earlier. I'll try to believe in myself a lot more," Tea chuckled sheepishly. Before she knew it, she kissed him on the cheek: a rash and sudden move on her part. But she didn't regret it, although Yami did look a little flustered… was he blushing? "Maybe we'll see each other around?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course."

And the last thing she saw before she closed the door was a faint smile on his lips.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I guess I forgot to mention that the lengths of these one-shots will vary… LOL!**


	3. One Love

**Valentine's Day one-shot! ^_^**

**I Love You Baby**

**Chapter 3: One Love**

You know what happens when a guy and a girl are alone together? Well, it's not what you think. Yes, it's Valentine's Day and yes, I am alone with a guy, but he's my best friend. That's all he will ever will be, right? Okay, so I'm going to need a lot more conviction (or even wishful thinking)…

Because I have nothing better to do on a Valentine's Day, clearly, inviting Yami – my best friend for ten years – over to my house to watch The Princess Bride is the best thing. I've been single pretty much all my life, you know. So it's not like I have a clue about romance. Besides, it's a movie that we both enjoy; and we enjoy it better with some hot chocolate, popcorn and some granola bars.

I've been out of cinnamon hearts for a week and I have not bothered to make some sugar cookies.

I'll have you know that I've thought a few times about my relationship with Yami; for a young adult, he looks handsome. Using the word 'hot' or 'gorgeous' would feel too mainstream for my taste. Who else in the world would rock leather jeans, tri-coloured hair with lightning bangs and amethyst eyes that cried out loneliness from time to time? So sue me for sneaking a couple of looks at him during the movie.

So we're pretty much cuddling underneath the blankets that I've stolen from my parents' room, and I could feel his warm body against mine… I could also feel his skin brush mine. Worst part is, it's making my heart beat faster than it should.

I just need to concentrate on the movie at hand. However, it doesn't help me at all that Wesley and Buttercup are kissing while the music plays on in the background. I wish I can find a love like that. But I'm not desperate enough to actually find it. I always keep telling myself that Valentine's Day isn't always about romantic love. As long as I'm not stuffing myself with whipped cream and ice cream, I should be happy enough to live another day.

But there's one thought that keeps creeping into my mind. What does Yami think about me? Sure, I'm a nice, sweet, compassionate girl, but…

"Tea? Are you alright?" Now when he stares into my eyes with his captivating amethyst hues, I think to myself how hard it is to not kiss him; his voice, which is smoother than butter, doesn't help matters either. He's really concerned about me sometimes. I'm his friend and it's his duty as a friend to care about me.

Why do I feel so hot? Oh boy, this is totally not good. At all.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He leans closer, and somehow, this makes everything worse. The romance charge is overloaded in the room, and I'm pretty sure that there's nothing better to do than make out with your best friend. Whenever I watched this movie with him before, this never happened!

"Is something on your mind?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Just typical girl drama." I figure that he would leave me alone after that, but apparently, I'm wrong. Would the torment ever end? Why won't he just kiss me already? Wait – what? See what this is doing to me?

I'm totally, irrevocably, unconditionally in love with my best friend.

"Yami, I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I am; I feel like I should tell you that I like you, but there's no way I would want to ruin this friendship so…"

And then he kisses me; and I really mean, he kisses me on the lips. It's a soft, chaste and perfectly warm kiss: not one of those passionate kisses that lead to a horny make-out session. Funny thing is, I can actually feel something when he kisses me like this. I feel like I'm about to turn into a big puddle of goo, but at the same time, my heartbeat flutters. I feel so happy…and so I kiss him back, but come on, this is my first kiss – so if we bump noses or something awkward like that, it's my fault.

Yami pulls away, to look back at me with those same, adorable eyes – which are now content and satisfied. Don't tell me this has been on his mind the whole time… "Tea, I don't wish to make you uncomfortable. However, it recently occurred to me that…I have also harboured feelings for you-"

My finger places itself on his lips, stopping him from continuing any further.

"Just… kiss me. Please?"

"As you wish."

**:3 :3 ;3**

**Short, sweet, sappy – all that I want in a romantic, Valentine's Day. LOL!**

**Mind telling me what you think? I'd love to hear from you! ^_^**


	4. Missing You

**I'm so freaking happy! I GOT A 75 ON MY HISTORY MIDTERM! Considering it's my favourite class in university… LOL. You guys should be happy that I'm inspired to write another one-shot! ^_^**

**I Love You Baby**

**Chapter 4: Missing You**

_Dear Atem (Actually, scratch that; I'll always remember you as Yami),_

_I'm sorry that I don't answer enough to your steamy, romantic letters (just kidding. There are worse things out there than written porn), since I've been so busy getting my life together. In all honesty, it's really difficult trying to establish a constant routine – especially when I don't even know if my career as a dancer will be guaranteed. But it's not like I'm so stressed about that or anything. Okay, I'll admit that it's really stressful sometimes. But I have you, right? I'll always have you to cheer me up; because you're my best friend and I love you for that. Seriously, you're the only person who truly understands me and I'm not saying that to boost your ego, buddy. _

_These past couple of weeks were kind of hectic, really. These American girls can be quite… atrocious and man are they ever competitive. But at least I've made some friends, which just goes to show how the world doesn't hate me at all. Classes are pretty much taking up a lot of my time and even when I audition for stuff, I get pretty exhausted easily. Yes, Yami, I still have hot chocolate and Hershey's Kisses in my cabinet. And I also have that blanket you got me. You don't have to worry about me anymore than you have to. _

_Then again, I suppose you do despise me a little for going to college in the States? In retrospect, I thought it was the best thing for me to do; especially if I want to become a dancer. But you should always be happy to know that I will come back to you, since I miss you so much. No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you have to keep asking me that? Unless you want to keep me all to yourself. Just teasing. _

_If you're really that worried about me, I might consider taking a trip back to Japan: because you know, I'm a nice person. If only you know how much I miss you, then you'd understand – just scratch that! Never mind what I'm telling you. _

_Love, forever and always,_

_Tea Gardener_


End file.
